


Day 8 Tryst

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum shot, M/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollins walks in on something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Столкновение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922158) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



Day 8  
Tryst

Walking into a cloud of steam is nothing new when entering the locker room at SHIELD. The grunts, groans and sounds of flesh meeting flesh, however, are a first. Peeking around the partition that separates the showers from the lockers Jack sees nothing but shadows at first so he decides to move closer. Using every bit of stealth training he possesses he slips into the cloud of steam moving toward the sound of whispered words. There are two showerheads gushing hot water but one is spraying the tile floor and the other is spraying two bodies. Edging closer Jack is able to make out the words being exchanged.

“C’mon Big Guy, I know that ain’t all you got.” Jack’s eyebrows shoot up as he recognizes his friend and superior officer’s voice. 

The low chuckle that follows is just as much of a surprise. He has never heard the Captain sound so… dark. The sounds of flesh connecting get faster and a bit louder. Without thinking Jack has steadily been gravitating toward the two men’s shadows. Suddenly he is close enough to get a clear view of the proceedings, though neither man seems to notice him. But he can understand why. He is sure if it was him hunched over Brock Rumlow’s back pounding his ass so hard it forced the breath out of his lungs he wouldn’t notice a bomb going off three feet from him. As it is, the Captain’s eyes are closed and he is biting his bottom lip, his hands pressing bruises into Rumlow’s hips. 

Rumlow’s hands are jammed against the slick tile of the wall, knuckles white. His head hangs down between his arms, mouth open and panting. Water streams over his back slicking his hair to his face and neck. Jack can see his cock bouncing against his lower stomach with every thrust and his balls swinging like a pendulum. 

Suddenly the Captain pulls Rumlow’s hips flush against his own and grinds them together in small, slow circles. Glancing down Jack sees Rumlow’s knees are shaking. The shiver seems to move all the way up his body ending up making his teeth chatter around a truly filthy moan. One of the Captain’s hands slips down and around Rumlow’s cock using only his thumb and forefinger to form a circle just below the crown. Jack’s breath catches in his throat when he sees those fingers squeeze and pull until the head of Rumlow’s cock slips between them only to repeat the motion again and again until Rumlow all but sobs, shooting streams of semen onto the wall and floor between his feet. 

Rumlow’s chest works like a bellows while he tries to catch his breath. The Captain straightens and pulls out leaving Rumlow’s hole a swollen, gaping, angry red. Working his fist over the shaft of his own cock the Captain hooks the thumb of his free hand into the ring of muscle and pulls, gently stretching it further. Jack blinks several times when a stream of milky fluid slides over the Captain’s thumb only to be washed away. Several minutes that feel like a short eternity later the Captain stiffens and releases a deep, and deeply satisfied, groan. His fist continues to fly over his shaft making the ribbons of cum loop across Rumlow’s ass, some landing on or inside the stretched rim of his asshole. As the strokes slow and finally stop Jack thinks things are finished and he should make his way out of the showers. He takes a few steps back, keeping an eye on the two men to make sure neither notices their viewer. He nearly stumbles when the Captain smacks the head of his still-hard cock against Rumlow’s ass cheek, smearing his own cum across flushed skin. He does stumble when Rumlow outright whines as he is impaled again. Jack has to strain his ears to catch the Captain’s words as he leans over Rumlow’s back.

“Don’t worry, Brock, I’m not gonna fuck you again. Your tight little ass just feels so good I wanna feel it around me as I get soft. So I hope you’re comfy ‘cause we might be here a while.”


End file.
